titans in trouble
by 1noel11
Summary: Sequel to teen titans and their guest. This time the titans go and see the X-Men
1. Chapter 1

_It's been a year since the Teen Titans had met Shadow and Deadpool. What happens when they investigate a portal to another world and get sucked in?_

In The Teen Titans tower

Beastboy and Cyborg were playing video games on the Xbox, when an Alert came through, it was from Batman

**Titans, we think you ****inter-dimensional**** friends have came back. A portal has opened on top of your check it out, Flash is already there** Batman said and ended the transmission.

Robin said "titans go!"

Up on the roof

"Took you guys long enough." Flash said as he watched the portal and got closer and it pulled him and the Titans in.

Other side of portal

They were met by our favorite Mercenary,Deadpool "hey guys,you all might want to take cover." He pulled out his Katanas and ran forward at a giant robot who was shooting at him "FOR SPARTA!" He yelled and jumped up and stabbed it in the face, then duck taped several grenades to it and jumped off "Ha, take that Kelly!"he said as the robot exploded. He walked over to the group"we need to move,Now!"he said ushering them into an old movie theater. Shadow and a blue furry guy walked out of the shadows. "Hello Titans and Flash. I'm sorry you appeared in the middle of that and we need to go before reinforcements come." Shadow said with a smile then nodded to the blue guy and a man covered in tattoos and they teleported the heros to the X-mansion. A blur was coming at them and a guy was standing at the door "stop him"the man yelled. Shadow put her foot out and tripped the blur "Pietro where are you going?" Shadow asked him.

"Out for a run"he smiled sheepishly

"Uh huh,come on"she grabbed the collar of his shirt then motioned for the others to follow as she dragged Pietro inside "here you go Scott."

"Thanks Shadow. Who are these guys? More mutants?"Scott asked. Robin noticed that he was wearing red sunglasses and there was red glow from behind them.

"Not exactly, there the heros from the other dimension. I'm taking them to the Proff, to see what he wants to do." Shadow said "Wade your 10 o'clock"

Wade turned around and caught the hand that came at him, two metal claws sticking through his hand "hello to you to Laura."

Shadow motioned for The Teen Titans and Flash to come with her. They followed her through the school,and into a big office. "Xavier these are the heros who helped me when I disappeared. This is Beast Boy, Robin, Cyborg, Starfire, Raven,and Flash. Titans this is Professor Xavier." Shadow said motioning to a bald man in a wheel chair

"Hello" Xavier said "if Shadow is correct,you all have powers and are excepted by your community."

"Yes sir, I'm the only one who doesn't" Robin said" Beastboy is a changeling,he can turn into any is well a cyborg. raven is a demon spawn. Starfire is an alien princess. And Flash is a speedster."

"Ok, I'm a telepath, but don't worry I won't go in your mind" Xavier said with a smile and then thought to them _*every one here has powers,we're mutants. Welcome to X-mansion*_

"Thank you "Robin said

"Come on I'll show you all around,and word will get around fast that there's another speed-"she saw Pietro rush up"-ster here. You saw this guy earlier. Pietro AKA Quicksilver,the fastest man or kid alive." Shadow messed up Pietros hair.

"That's quicksilver? Want to race?" Flash asked. Pietro nodded then fixed his hair.

"Can that wait till after dinner?"Shadow asked, she showed the titans and Flash their rooms.

**Dinner be d'ne n 15minutes **a voice said over the loud speaker

"YES!" Wade shouted and ran down the hall,then screamed as he ran into an opening door "You know better than to run in the house"The man said as he walked in.

Shadow smiled"Logan!"she said and hugged him"Logan, I'd like you to meet Robin, Beastboy, Starfire, Cyborg, Raven, and Flash. Guys this is Logan AKA the Wolverine."

"Why?" Beastboy asked. Logan pointed his hand at the green changeling and three long metal claws came out,almost touching his face. "Oh"he said quietly and stepped back

"Your just in time for dinner" shadow said and dragged him towards the kitchen and the others followed. Shadow jumped up onto a table and whistled, getting everyone to look at her.

"I have two things to say:"she started" First, Wolverines back!"that caused a lot of cheers"and second,I'd like to welcome the Heros from the other Diminsion. Everyone this is Robin, Cyborg, Beastboy, Starfire, Raven and Flash. Give them around of a hand everybody." Then there was clapping and Shadow jumped down and got food with the titans then went to an empty table,the titans sat with her.

"Why are we sitting alone"Flash asked while speed eating."give it a second"shadow said and two people appeared in front of Shadow,then Wade walked over with the girl from earlier. Then a guy with a Mohawk sat next to Shadow,and an Asian girl and a guy in a trench coat came and sat down.

"Titans this is, Daken,he's Logan's son." shadow said and went clockwise around the table"then theirs Gambit, he cooked your food with the help of Jubilee,who's next to him. Then you already know Wade, the girl next to him is Laura. Lastly fuzzy and tattoo here are Nightcrawler,or Kurt and Vanisher. Everyone theses are the teen titans and Flash."

There was an assortment of hellos and hi's and Wade getting crushed in another hug from Starfire. Everyone laughed when she let go and Wade fell over then jumped back up and shook his head"I'm ok"

"well you can call me Barry."Flash said" what do I do with the plates"

"I like it,and don't worry about the students clean up the dishes" Shadow said"and before you race Quicksilver, I want you to meet the X-men. Their heros here,even if we're hated by everyone, Kurt is one and so is Laura, me and the rest of my group are honorary and back up." Every one finished and they left to get ready to see the race, except for Daken who stayed at Shadows side,and Jubilee who was talking about shopping with Starfire. Shadow led them back to Xavier's office. Robin was shocked there were 12 people plus the titans and flash and Shadows friends.

"You already know Xavier,Nightcrawler and Logan" Shadow said.

A man in red sunglasses stepped forward "Scott Sumers AKA Cyclops. I can shoot an optic blast from my eyes" he shook Robin and Flash's hand "and this is my girl Jean,she's a telepath". *_Hello* _Jean thought to them.

A woman with dark skin and White hair stepped forward " I'm Ororo Munro, but you can call me Storm."she made a little rain cloud appear

Another girl jumped forward "Like, Hi I'm Kitty or Shadowcat. This is Bobby or Ice man"she said pulling Bobby forward. Bobby turned to Ice, and Kitty phased through the floor then came back up behind Shadow.

"I'm Rouge" A girl said walking up from next to Logan,she had chestnut hair with two white streaks in it,she offered a gloved hand,which Robin shook. She went back to Logan's side. Robin noticed she didn't say her power.

A large teen,who was at least 6'7",stepped up "hallo, My name is Pitor or Collosus."he said and shook Robins hand."I can turn into organic steel" he showed them and believe it or not it made him taller. Pitor smiled and stepped back. Robin guessed he was Russian judging from the accent.

Then the last two members stepped up, one was covered in blue fur the other had a cybernetic arm. The blue one spoke first " McCoy, I won't accept anything except Hank or my code name Beast." He shook Robins hand "it's a pleasure to meet you."

"Hey, I'm Forge,my abilities allow me to communicate with technology. I built most of the technology here" he smiled at Cyborg. Shadow smiled and looked at the clock.

Flash spoke "I'm Barry Alan, better known as Flash"

"Cyborg" he said and looked at Forge

"Richard Grayson, but you can call me Dick." Robin said

"Starfire" she said floating next to Robin

"I'm Raven"the girl in the cloak said and put her hood down. Kitty gasped "You look like a mini Shadow!" "that's because she's my cousin."Shadow said."den dat means-" shadow nodded.

"Hey!"beast boy said feeling left out,every one looked at him"I'm Beastboy the jokester and changeling of the team."

Shadow said "now lets see who's faster, Flash or Quicksilver"and she led the way outside. Most of the students had come to watch. Shadow made a hologram of where they were racing "winner is the first to make it back here after two laps around the city and grab their flag. am I understood"she looked at the speedsters who nodded"on your mark, get set...GO!" the speedsters were gone in a blur of blue and Red.

Flash and Quicksilver were neck and neck with each other. They were pacing them selves, Flash following Pietro at first. They passed the mansion and were on the final leg of the race. Flash waited for the right moment to put on the extra speed. Pietro bolted ahead of Flash. Flash decided now or never and caught up with Quicksilver. They shot through the gate and grabbed their flags , Barry managing to skid to a stop and Pietro hit a wall. "Who won?"they asked

"It was a tie,you both grabbed your flags,and the wrong ones at that,at the same time." Forge said going over the data"even if Flash was going faster than you Pietro." The speedsters looked at the flags and switched."good race" flash said and put his hand out.

"Whatever" Pietro said and shook the mans hand and went inside.

"Ignore him,he's a jerk sometimes." Jubilee said "it's time we turned you guys in the morning"she yawned and went inside. Soon everyone was in their rooms asleep, except for Raven,Shadow,Nightcrawler, and Rouge.

"Raven, Kurt and Rouge are your cousins too. Kurt is my half brother and Rouge is his sister" Shadow said. Raven nodded. Rouge said"I like yer cloak, I'm gonna turn y'all in the mornin." Rouge left. Raven said good night and retired to her room and so did Kurt. Shadow sighed and went to her room.

The Morning

Robin was up before sunrise,he liked to watch the sun come up. He remembered how to get up to the roof top garden. He smiled as he watched the sun, then he realized he wasn't alone. He turned around to see Storm who smiled at him, then went back to watering the plants. "Hello Ms. Munro I didn't see you there. Is this your garden?" Robin asked.

"Yes it is and please call Storm or Ororo. Ms. Munro is my mother" she said "I love to watch the sun rise. You alway get a few minutes of quiet while you watch." Robin nodded"yes Ma'm." Storm chuckled, and looked out at the sky "one of the X-men you didn't meet will be here at breakfast." She said, then there was a whoosh of air. They turned around and saw a blond man folding his wings down"or before"he added. Robin studied the blond man in front of him,he had Snow White wings and baby blue eyes,the perfect picture of an Angel. "Warren!" Storm said happily and hugged him" Charles willbe glad to know your back safely. Richard this is Warren Worthington III, Warren this is Dick or Robin."Nice to meet you." Angel said and shook Robins hand "my code name is Angel" Robin shook his hand and thought, Xavier wasn't kidding when he said every one had powers. Storm led the boys to the Kitchen, Beast was already there,he smiled when he saw Angel"welcome back Warren." Storm started to make breakfast for everyone.

Starfire had gone out in the hall to wake up the other Titans when Jubilee and Kitty and another mutant walked past. Jubilee grabbed Starfire"We're going shopping later want to come?"

"Yes"Starfire said and followed the girls. "Star this is Tabitha"Jubilee said. They headed down to the dining hall.

Forge had met Cyborg in the hall and they were talking about technology and stuff. They went down to Forges Lab. Cyborg was awestruck "you built all this?" " yeah,but this is nothing. I think Shadow was going to show you all the danger room later. But my favorite toy is the Blackbird or the X jet as some call it. It's supersonic, has state of the art technology and several other stuff"(I don't want to list them all)"lets get breakfast." Forge said. Cyborg nodded and headed to the dining room.

Beastboy was walking down the hall completely lost. He walked into past an open door,he heard Wolverine and Daken arguing he looked in the room and saw Laura and Shadow in there too. Shadow motioned for the changeling to come in and shut the door. He did as he was told and ran over and sat in the chair next to Shadow.

*_Don't say anything,there are different types of mutants,every one in here plus a few others are a type are ferals. I'm one too. Daken and Logan fight for dominance in a pack, like wolves. There are different types of ferals also but the ones here are close to wolves. I'm a dragon, there are cats and birds and other animals wolves and cats are the biggest.*_ Shadow thought to Beastboy. Daken lunged at Logan with all six claws extended and pushed the through Wolverines torso. Wolverine bit back a howl of pain and extended his claws and sliced through Daken, who fell apart of the floor. Beastboy winced and looked up at Shadow who wasn't bothered, then turned back to Daken who was putting himself back to geather" you win this time Old timer." Daken growled. Logan, Laura, Wade and Shadow laughed. Beastboy was confused.

*daken is 68 and looks to be in his late 20s*shadow thought to Beastboy *logan is 134 and he looks like he's in his 40s. Wade we don't even know how old he is.*

"Let's go eat" Wade pipped up once he could feel his sides again. Everyone agreed with that and the group headed down to the dinning hall.

Raven made a portal down to the dining hall.

Flash had caught up with Shadow in the kitchen and saw it was really empty.

"Ok now that your all here, the Proff and Forge said that y'all can use the Danger room, the X-men will be watching. Meet me in the foyer at 3 sharp so you can see it." Shadow said and smiled at Warren "also everyone this is Warren AKA Angel. Warren this is Dick Grayson AKA Robin, Beastboy, Starfire, Cyborg, Raven and Barry Allan AKA The Flash."

There was an assortment of hellos and hand shakes. Jubilee took Starfire and a few other girls to the mall. Cyborg went down to the lab with Forge. Flash and Quicksilver went to race again. Raven went to her room to meditate. Beastboy and Robin stuck around with Shadow and Daken.

**At 3:00...**

Shadow was waiting in the foyer for Flash,all the Titans had shown up on time. Flash sped up to them "sorry." Shadow waved it off and they followed her to an elevator that led down to the sub-levels. She held the danger room door open and let Robin in"first we're going to test y'all by yer selves then as a team. Ok" she led the others up to the control room. Over thr intercom "Robin were going to test your skills,starting at level one" she flipped on danger room setting one.

Robin lept out of the way of a mechanical arm. He side kicked a LMD (life model decoy) in the head and it flew across the room, taking out two others. Shadow smiled,she made some of them look like Gotham Villians, then to throw him off she made one look like Batman and the other titans. Robin took down the Villians with extreme prejudice,especially Joker. He froze for a second seeing Batman running at him, he dove to the right to avoid it. Robin pulled out his bostaff and hit his old mentor over the head causing it to fall "You don't know how batman fights!"he yelled before moving on to the titan LMD's and took them down. Shadow walked in and applauded Robin,up next Flash.

Flash waited, he jumped when the floor started to move under his feet. "**The objective is to reach the finish line as fast as you can.**" Shadow said over the intercom. Flash took off running,he saw the finish line, he swerved to avoid a wall that came up. This went on for a few minutes. Then LMD started to pop up as civilians and the room changed to look like a city. Flash grumbled when he lost sight of the finish line and he swerved into the road,to avoid civilians and dodged cars. The room changed to look like a high school track with hurdles everywhere. Flash moaned then jumped over the hurdles that kept going for a while, then he finally caught the finish line and ran through and the room turned back to normal. He panted a little" I'm hungry"he said looking at the control room. Shadow walked in "good job Flash. A little slow, I saw you were holding back,next time ill get Pietro in here with you. Next up, Starfire."

Starfire hovered in the center of the room as robot Beatles came in through the walls and blasted them with her star blast. Shadow turned it up to level five. Spiders and wasp joined the Beatles, Starfire squealed and shot at them,hitting them all except the one that snuck up behind her. The wasp stung her and Starfire fell. "**Sorry Starfire. Rember to be aware of enemy's on all sides.**" Shadow said as Wade walked in and helped Starfire stand up and up to the control room."the sting of the robot actually hurt." Starfire said sitting down.


	2. sentinels

Watch tower

"The Teen Titans and Barry have been missing a few days now." The Dark knight said,worried about his old partner.

"John and I have been analyzed the portal,it was from the same place as Shadow" Martian Man Hunter said

"And studying it a little more I can open it again" Green Lantern said

««««««««««««»»»»»»»»»»»»

The Titans and Flash were getting comfortable in the X-Mansion,when an alarm went off. * Shadow Robin het down here* the professor thought. Shadow ran down the hall with Robin on her tail, they jumped the banister to the stairs "Proff what it?"Shadow asked. "A new mutant is being attacked by sentinels. Take your team and the Teen Titans with you" Shadow nodded and called every one down to the Garage. They headed out to get the mutant.

"Friend Shadow, What is a sentinel?" Starfire asked over the com link."and why is everyone so tense" Beast-boy asked.

"Wade explain, I'm going after the girl"Shadow said jumping out of the van and darting for the shadows. The ground shook.

"Remember that robot I was fighting, when you guys showed up?" The Titans nodded "that was a sentinel, and were going up against ten"Wade now sporting his red spandex costume held up his hands and spread out his fingers. He smiled and kicked open the van doors and whipped out two guns seemingly out of nowhere and fired them drawing the attention of the robots. A sentinel fired an energy blast at him. Wade dodged and jumped up at the leg and dug his katanas in to the metal. Laura and Daken popped out there claws and ran at another. Laura climbed up the sentinel while Daken took out the weak spots,it's head was soon on the ground. "You ready?" Vanisher asked the nodded. Vanisher grabbed robin and Nightcrawler grabbed Beastboy and they teleported to the top of a sentinel. Beastboy turned into a T-rex and crushed the sentinel. Kurt and beastboy highfived. Vanisher teleported Robin inside a sentinels head and let the Boy wonder destroyed it. Deadpool yelled out "six down,four to go!" The mercenary smiled. Starfire was shooting energy bolts at a robot, Jubilee and Cyborg were helping her. Raven picked up two sentinels with her dark magic and smashed them together. Gambit and Flash took care of the last one.

"Hey!Cajun bring the power collar,she's a geokinetic"Shadows voice cracked through the com links. Gambit ran over to her and gave her the collar. Shadow put the collar on the girl and carried her into the light. The girl was blond and had a black shirt on and cargo shorts. Shadow set the girl down on the vans seats. Beastboy gasped when he saw her "Terra?" He said quietly and brushed her hair out of her face. Shadow motioned for Daken to go and fast. She patched up the girl, the best she could on the way to the mansion. Kurt took the girl and teleported down to the Medical boy ran down there.

Shadow turned to the rest of the titans,her own team scattering,"Explain now."

"She's Terra, a former Teen Titan, till she disappeared." Robin said watching the older teen pace.

Terra woke up,her head was spinning. She noticed she was in a medical bay. She looked around and saw Beast Boy talking to two blue people. The taller blue man was knelt down next to Beastboy trying to get him to calm down. The big hairy man was looking at her stats,when he glanced up"Hello,I'm doctor Hank McCoy and this is Kurt Wagner and Beastboy. What's your name?""T-terra"the girl stuttered. "Hah-I knew it was you!pay up." BB said to Kurt who reluctantly handed over $10. Terra giggled a little"Hey BB" she said."You remember me"He hugged her,she hugged him back. Shadow choose that moment to walk in with the Professor"Hello " the Professor said"I'm Charles Xavier"

"Hi I've heard of you."Terra said and shook the man's hand "please call me Terra." "Of course"Xavier said

"I'm Shadow,by the way. I'll be helping you all to get home." Terra nodded "can I get up?" "Your all good "Hank said and Terra stood up. Shadow left the professor with Hank,Kurt teleported BB,Terra,and Shadow up to the others. Kurt teleported away to find Kitty. The titans hugged Terra.

"Can y'all show her around,I gotta go"Shadow said not waiting for an answer,she just disappeared. Flash and the Titans showed Terra around and introduced her to the X-Men and the Shadow Knights.

* * *

Watchtower...

"Hey,someone opened up another portal"Hawk girl said

"Where"Hal Jordan AKA Green Lantern asked

"Communication room,something just came through"Hawkgirl replied

"Ok" green lantern flew to the communication room,and standing there was none other than Shadow. "I've come to help the Titans and Flash get home."


End file.
